


An Animal Thing

by FrankieQuinn13



Series: Leo-Overs [9]
Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012), Riddick (2013), The Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Infidelity, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13
Summary: Riddick and Leo have their first big fight





	An Animal Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Usual apologies
> 
> Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Riddick’s seen Leo angry before. It didn’t happen too often since Leo knew how to handle his temper better than most teenagers his age, so on the occasions when Riddick took it too far and said something he shouldn’t have or did something he shouldn’t have or killed someone he really didn’t have to kill Leo’s rage was usually limited to snarky sarcastic remarks or the odd silent treatment complete with pout and occasional glare every now and then. Still it was rare for the convict to witness the kid have a full blown teenage rage filled freak out its only happened a handful of times and if Riddick were honest with himself he’d admit that he kind of liked it when Leo got pissed. It was fun watching the cocky smart-ass lose it every now and then. Like that one time two months ago, although in Riddick’s defense, he really didn’t do anything wrong that time or at least he didn’t actively go out looking for trouble, that time trouble went looking for him and that trouble came in the form of the beautifully seductive Dame Vaako.

The necromonger bride had deemed it appropriate to remind her dearest Lord Marshall of some of the perks that he had and once took great pleasure in enjoying the first time he became their leader. Of course, Riddick saw right through her so called consideration to see the thinly veiled trap that she and the other higher level necros had set in an attempt to get him to convert, but that didn’t stop Riddick from letting her try to trap him.

Again he didn’t actively go looking for trouble; trouble was brought right to his door when Leo was busy training with Toombs and Vaako. Leo had been training with the mercenary and soldier for the past few months after their trip to Furya since Vaako had deemed it only appropriate that he learn how to properly defend himself and Toombs agreed to be his sparring buddy since four months of being on the Necromonger mother ship left him bored out of his mind. Not even his little affair with Vaako seemed to be helping, after all Toombs was a hunter at heart and all those months of doing nothing were grating on his nerves. Riddick could sympathize but Leo usually kept him busy enough that he’d at least have something to do in his free time.

That afternoon however, Leo was elsewhere when dame Vaako came knocking and had seven Necromonger sex slaves walk into his room covered in nothing but some thin cotton sheets and kneel at his feet.

“I thought that you might appreciate a small distraction while your pet was occupied with other things, lord Marshall.” The woman said smoothly with a slight bow of her head and a smirk on her lips as she stood beside the door of Riddick’s room and the convict just stared back at her.

“He’s not my pet.”

“All the same, it wouldn’t do for you to be without some comfort my lord.” And with that Dame Vaako left the room, shutting the door behind her. The girls in front of Riddick immediately moved once the door was closed and Riddick just stared at them for a moment as they moved to urge him to sit down on the bed, his shirt hit the floor and started kissing down his neck.

They were very beautiful, young and the scent of lust and sex practically radiated off of them but Riddick couldn’t help but sneer in disgust. He’s never really had much of a taste for easy prey, someone who would just give in and do whatever he wanted them to do, it’s one of the reasons why he didn’t want to return to the Necromongers as their lord Marshall and why he planned on getting rid of them the first chance he got. Despite the fact that they could and would turn on him at a moment’s notice they were still submissive enough towards him for Riddick to be sickened by them. I mean what’s the point in earning a kill when your prey practically lies down at your feet with its belly exposed, sure he earned his right to command them when he killed the last Lord Marshall and Krone but Riddick still liked a little bit of resistance in his subordinates. He’d had such high hopes for Kyra, the girl went through a lot of pain and she got burned badly but she still came out strong and had tons of fight inside of her, that’s a soldier he would’ve been proud to command.

Unfortunately Kyra didn’t make it.

He has Vaako of course and Riddick was actually quite pleased to see the edge of rebellion that bloomed in the soldier after he came back from the underverse and then there’s Toombs one of the few people on the ship Riddick could trust only because he knew he couldn’t fully trust him and then there’s Leo his…

His…

Leo is his, as far as the convict is concerned there’s no need in putting a label on whatever it is that he and Leo have other than the fact that he belongs to Riddick. Leo’s a smart ass and a brat despite the fact that Riddick could ghost him in the blink of an eye that never really seemed to matter to Leo who would talk back and call out the older man whenever the mood took him. He honestly drives the convict insane sometimes, pisses him off in the worst way and yet somehow Riddick couldn’t get enough of it. Even more so because Leo is his.

So Riddick watched with growing impatience as one of the girls started to unbuckle his belt while the others got onto the bed and he was about to tell them to just stop and get the hell out of his room when the door opened instead and Leo came bursting in.

He had a bright smile on his face, practically vibrating with energy and excitement as he rushed into the room only to freeze at the sight that waited for him when he did. Leo had his goggles off; he learned to focus his eyes so they wouldn’t be hurt by the bright lights that illuminated the necromonger ship every hour of the day. He was free of his arm gauntlet, sweat dripped down the side of his face and shirt seemed to have ripped a bit near the collar down to his chest, obviously from whatever training he was doing with Vaako and Toombs.

Riddick sat absolutely still as he watched the emotions pass on the teens face while the girls just kept going as if nothing had happened in the first place. First shock, that one stayed on Leo’s face for a while, then hurt and sadness and then rage.

Usually when Leo got mad, the anger would pass to be replaced by annoyed resignation and he’d immediately ask for an explanation for whatever it is that Riddick did, but that time it was clear that Leo was still stuck on anger.

If the intense glare that almost seemed to enhance the glow of his eyes and the sneer that twisted on his face wasn’t an indication of exactly how pissed off the teen was then the way that Leo rushed forward and grabbed the raven haired girl hovering over the open fly of Riddick’s pants and practically dragged her from the room by her hair, tossing her into the hall way was definitely a clue.

The girl screamed as she tumbled over the marble floors while the others scattered until Leo came back into the room this time with his glare fixed solely on Riddick as he hissed.

“Get the hell out right now.”

The slaves didn’t need to be told twice as they all scrambled to their feet, trying to hold up their sheets as they left the room and the door shut behind them.

Leo was pissed and maybe if that expression of pure rage wasn’t such a novelty feature for the teen, Riddick might have remembered to react a little bit sooner.

“Well? Aren’t you going to explain?” Leo asked with a trembling voice and Riddick could tell the boy was trying hard not to immediately lose his shit and scream his head off, the convict couldn’t help but smirk.

“Explain what?”

“What the hell I just walked in on.”

“Leo, if you don’t know then I obviously haven’t been doing a very good job over the past few months.” The convict said as he got up from the bed and the teen’s glare intensified.

“Don’t fuck with me Riddick.”

“Too late for that.”

“You know what-… I should’ve known.” Leo hissed as he turned to leave the room, Riddick rushed forward to grab Leo’s left arm to stop him short only for Leo to shake it free before he grabbed it again.

“Slow down.”

“Let me go!”

“You know I never took you for the jealous type.”

Leo flushed, “I’m not jealous.”

“Then why do you care whether or not I fuck someone else?”

“It’s not about-" Leo cut himself off with an exasperated sigh, though his anger was still evident, “God. Are you really that self-absorbed that you don’t know…”

“Don’t know what?” Riddick asked as the teen just looked away and shook his head, “It doesn’t matter. I’m leaving.” The teen said as he tried to pull loose again only for the convict to hold him still, “Let me go.”

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“Why do you care?”

This time Riddick’s eyes started narrowing down on the boy, “You’re mine. I have a right to know where you’re going.”

“Yeah just like you were mine right?” Leo said taking Riddick’s left hand to place the palm over his heart before he growled, “Since you decided you can fuck whoever you want whenever you want that means I can step out on you too right?”

Riddick glared, “Leo, don’t fuck with me.”

“Too late for that.” Leo said mockingly with a glare of his own as he wrenched his arm free of the convict’s grip only to let out a gasp when he was suddenly grabbed and shoved hard against the wall. Leo’s eyes went wide at the contact and he tried to push himself away from the wall only to find himself trapped between the ships thick steel wall and Riddick.

“Always testing me, huh baby merc.” A shiver ran down Leo’s spine at the words spoken against the back of his neck in a dark growl, but Leo was still angry enough to ignore it as he tried to squirm out of Riddick’s hold but only managed to get himself turned around facing the convict who had his bionic arm pinned to the ship wall, with a hand around the boy’s throat while Leo’s left clenched tight on Riddick’s shoulder in an effort to push him off as the convict continued, “We both know I don’t like to share.”

“Unless you’re sharing yourself right?” Riddick growled and his grip tightened causing Leo’s breath to hitch.

“I wasn’t going to fuck them.”

“Sure you weren’t, because you have so much self-control.”

Riddick’s glare intensified, “Leo you forget your place.”

“And where’s that? The slave room with the rest of your property, _lord Marshall_?” Leo challenged as the teen managed to break Riddick’s hold on his arm to shove him away causing the older man to stumble a few feet while Leo took in panting breaths to catch his breath as he spoke, “I don’t belong to you or anyone else on this ship Riddick. Maybe you’re the one that needs to remember his place.”

This time Leo didn’t even get the chance to move towards the door when Riddick grabbed him, dragged the boy onto the bed and practically threw him on top of it before pinning him down.

“What-Let me go Riddick!” Leo screamed the moment he saw his new position when the convict ground out, “You. Forget. Your. Place.”

Leo’s glare darkened, “You. Don’t. Own-ngh!”

The boy was cut off when Riddick suddenly moved forward and locked their lips in a deep kiss, only for the convict to pull back suddenly when Leo bit him and his eyes widened in surprise.

Riddick lifted a hand to touch his lips and couldn’t help but laugh despite himself at the bright red smear of blood he saw on his thumb.

“Let me go.” Leo hissed out but Riddick just smirked as he snapped his fingers and the room suddenly went dark as the lights went out, before tugging his goggles off to toss them onto the floor.

“No.”

Pitch black.

In the dark, Riddick didn’t have to strain his eyes to see. As he looked down at Leo he could almost see the teen release the focus on his eyes to adjust to the darkness and Riddick smiled. In the dark when his eyes were relaxed and he wasn’t straining them Leo was all bright light, energy pulsing out from the teens core and lighting up every corner of his skin and every curve on his body, even through the violet and purple tint and he knew that Leo saw him in the same way. Of course the light around Leo’s right arm was different than the rest of his body. It was slightly dim, the circuitry in the teen’s arm absorbing some of this energy before putting it back into his system again. It was just a month ago after he killed Krone that Riddick noticed something odd about the arm, when the energy around it wasn’t flowing quite right and he had Marx look the boy over to make sure he was still O.K.

Turned out Leo needed to have some maintenance done on his arm every now and then to relieve the strain on his bionics. Leo had suggested a capsule like the ones his siblings had but the necromonger doctor suggested an alternative treatment since Riddick didn’t like the idea of Leo _not_ sleeping in his bed. He gave the teen a bionic upgrade and had an energy gauntlet made up for the teen instead one that covered his entire arm and would keep the flow of energy consistent at all times, although Leo often had to get it replaced.

Riddick’s head gave a tilt as he stared down at the boy; Leo’s energy seemed to be burning brighter than normal. The convict could almost feel the adrenaline pulsing in the teen’s veins and he knew that Leo was still incredibly pissed off.

“Riddick I swear to-“

Leo was cut off when the convict kissed him again, this time moving away quickly before the teen could try and bite him again as he went down Leo’s jaw, down to his throat to start kissing and biting at the teen’s neck.

“Get the hell off of me!” Leo screamed as he struggled underneath the convict’s hold but Riddick just smirked as he used one hand to grab the torn edge of the teen’s shirt and ripped it open the rest of the way as he started biting and marking there, causing Leo to let out a chocked off yelp and a moan when he bit down on the teen’s collar bone. His back arched up off the bed into the older man when Riddick’s mouth went around his nipple and teeth scraped hard against sensitive skin. “R-Riddick… you ass-asshole.”

Riddick let out a low breathy chuckle, “Someone’s feisty.”

“Fuck you.”

“That’s the idea.”

“I’m… I’m going to kill you-ah!” Leo yelped in surprise when Riddick moved his attention to the next before letting out another moan just as the convict spoke, “I love it when you talk dirty.”

“I hate you.”

“Yeah?” Riddick paused at the words that were rasped out by the teen beneath him, knowing that Leo didn’t really mean it as he moved up to look into the younger’s eyes, watching as those bright reflective eyes glared at him while his chest heaved out panting breaths and Riddick leaned down to kiss the side of Leo’s neck to whisper in his ear.

“Show me how much you hate me.”

Riddick honestly had no idea what to expect.

Part of him thought that Leo might actually try to bite him again or maybe hit him, use his bionic arm to force the convict off of him and knock him out. If that happened then that would have meant that Leo was several different levels of unforeseen pissed off and Riddick really wouldn’t have any idea as to how he’d get himself back into the teen’s semi tolerant graces.

Another part of him, the animal part of him hoped that Leo played along and just let it happen but he couldn’t be sure. He’s learnt not to make assumptions about the teen anymore since Leo always seemed to surprise him at least a little, sometimes Riddick thought that Leo might be doing it on purpose just to annoy him.

As always Leo surprised him, because Leo always surprises him, even when he does the thing that Riddick hopes he’ll do.

The next moment Leo broke the hold that Riddick had on his arm to pull his fist back and slam it into the convict’s jaw. Thankfully he used his left arm and not the right one, but as previously discussed, Leo’s been training so Riddick still reared back a bit at the blow, grunting in surprise and pain. He could taste a slight tinge of copper on his tongue only to let out another grunt of surprise when Leo grabbed his arm to yank him forward and kiss him hard on the lips, wrapping his left arm around Riddick’s neck to pull him even closer. It took a moment for the convict to recover from the sudden conflicting moves before he kissed Leo back, teeth, lips and tongues clashing violently as he wrapped his arms around Leo’s waist.

Riddick hissed when Leo seemed to bite down on the same spot on his lips where he’d bitten the convict earlier and sucking on the wound before breaking for air, “You-you’re a fucking asshole.” Leo hissed out as Riddick bit down harshly on the side of his neck simultaneously wrapping the teen’s legs around his waist to start roughly grinding into him as he pushed Leo back into the bed, causing the dark teen to moan in pleasure while Riddick growled into his neck. “I get that one a lot.”

Leo reached down between them using his bionic arm to rip Riddick’s belt apart and quickly pulled it from its loops to toss aside while the other undid his pants. Riddick did the same with Leo’s and they pulled apart long enough for the remainder of their clothes to hit the floor. Before Leo could fully comprehend what was happening he was suddenly turned around and forced down on all fours onto the bed with Riddick’s left hand on his neck pulling his head back while the other wrapped around his cock and the teen gasped in shock when he was suddenly stroked.

“Ah…” Leo moaned as he was stroked when Riddick’s left hand moved from his neck up to his jaw and three fingers pressed against his mouth before the convict leaned down towards his ear, “Suck… no biting.” He said that last part quickly just as Leo opened his mouth and took the three digits inside, the only reason Riddick didn’t have the teen suck him off was because he wasn’t sure if Leo’s anger had faded enough for him not to potentially castrate him just yet.

Leo moaned around the fingers in his hand as he sucked on them while Riddick stroked his dick, he could feel Riddick’s thick cock rubbing against his ass and the back of his thigh which sent him into a hungry moan and Riddick decided that his fingers were slick enough. Sliding the his hand from the teen’s mouth and the other away from the teen’s hard cock to grip his hip tightly, Riddick nipped at Leo’s ear to get his attention when the teen groaned at the loss of contact just as his first finger sent down to circle the teen’s entrance causing Leo to gasp, “Know what I love about you, baby merc?”

“What-ah!” Leo gasped again when the finger suddenly breached his hole and slowly moved inside and Riddick continued, “You’re weak.”

“Ex-excuse me?” Riddick chuckled at the incredulity that only just managed to barely make it into Leo’s voice as Riddick moved his finger in and out of the teen before adding another one to stretch him out. “You’re weak and vulnerable and you don’t look like much of a threat.”

“Son of a b-“

“And yet somehow you still have the balls to challenge me, try to piss me off and get under my skin.” Riddick whispered against Leo’s ear as his fingers  curved one way and then the other when Leo’s breath suddenly hitched and his back arched, Riddick knew that he’d found the teen’s sweet spot, so he added another finger as he finished, “You’re always challenging me.”

“So-So you’re a masochist?” Leo asked only to give a moan as Riddick’s fingers pumped in and out of him, the convict laughed, “Something like that. I probably would’ve ghosted anyone else that tried half of the shit that you’ve tried on me… But I’m not getting rid of you.”

Riddick’s fingers left the teen and he took deep gasping breaths with his head bent forward when he felt the head of Riddick’s cock pressing against his entrance just before the convict pushed himself all the way inside in one hard thrust.

Leo let out a cry and the convict paused to give him a moment to adjust.

A tight searing heat wrapped around his cock as Riddick leaned down to lick a trial all the way up Leo’s spine to his neck where he started biting another mark on the other side of Leo’s neck when the teen hissed.

“You-you can’t keep me.”

Well, if he’s good enough to talk back…

Riddick moved, slowly at first, thrusting out of the teen’s tight hole before pushing back in with one hand wrapped tightly around the teen’s hips while the other wrapped around Leo’s neck to pull his head back to chuckle against his ear in between panting breaths.

“You don’t know when to quit do you?”

“Ah! Ngh-Riddick…” Leo moaned out as the convict picked up his pace and the teen’s body rocked back and forth, barely able to keep his arms stable beneath him when Riddick pulled his head back a little more to give him a harsh messy kiss. Leo lifted his left hand up to put on the back of Riddick’s head to pull him closer, dull finger nails digging into the back of the convict’s neck to return the demanding kiss and causing Riddick to growl as he broke the kiss and spoke against Leo’s cheek.

“I don’t want anyone touching you like I do.” The hand Riddick had on Leo’s hip slipped down to the teen’s backside and Leo gasped as he was grasped tightly, “This ass is mine. Say it.”

“Riddick…” Leo paused half way through to moan and shut his eyes as his body continued to rock back and forth before he suddenly hissed out,

“Go fuck yourself.”

At that Riddick paused and his eyes almost seemed to flash in the darkness, a feral growl left the Furyan’s throat as he let go of Leo’s jaw only to put a hand on the back of his head and force him forward onto the bed earning a sharp gasp before Riddick’s movements increased to a harsh pace and Leo cried out at the sudden assault. The convict moved harder and faster and Leo’s hands clawed at the silk sheets beneath him as each of the brutal thrusts into his hole seemed to hit his sweet spot dead on and he screamed at the combined pleasure and pain.

“Riddick!”

All the same, Leo could feel his release approach, clawing all along his insides and tightening around his gut and he reached down to stroke himself to relief only for Riddick to grab his arm and pin it to his back as he leaned down grunting with every thrust before he growled out against the teen’s ear.

“Not until you say it.”

Harsh panting breaths mingled in with one another as Riddick kept his head pressed against Leo’s and the teen whimpered at the tremors running up and down his spine as pleasure flowed through him in electric waves while  the pain of his hardened dick throbbed, desperate for  release. The room felt unbearably hot, especially with Riddick’s body pressing against his own and thrusting in and out of him so viciously. Not being able to take it anymore, Leo whimpered.

“Riddick-“

“Say it.” Riddick hissed out and Leo gave in, “I’m yours only yours. Riddick please…”

“Good.” Riddick said as he kissed his way down to Leo’s shoulder and stayed there, licking a long path along the teen’s shoulder blade, letting go of Leo’s arm to wrap the now free hand around the teen’s cock and Leo cried out at the contact as Riddick stroked him to relief. Feeling his own release approach Riddick’s movements became stuttered as he sped up his pace when Leo suddenly screamed as he released, cumming on the sheets beneath them with Riddick following close behind seconds later. The convict’s mouth tightened around the teen’s shoulder as he bit down hard in his release before both collapsed on the bed.

Deep gasping breaths echoed in the room, Riddick rolled over onto his side and pulled the teen’s body along with him, wrapping his arms around Leo’s chest and placing his right hand over Leo’s heart in the exact same place where a hand print glowed faintly on the boy’s chest just as it did on Riddick’s. When the convict asked about it, Leo said he didn’t know where he got the mark just that he had a weird dream while they were on Furya and suddenly it was just there.

Pressing a kiss against the fresh bite mark on Leo’s neck, Riddick rasped out against the teen’s ear. “I don’t like repeating myself so listen closely. I meant it when I said that you were the last one.”

Leo only sighed as he pushed the convict away, surprising the older man as he slowly sat up, “Tell that to the necromongers.”

Riddick’s lips twitched down in a frown, “What are you talking about?”

Leo just shook his head, “Toombs said he’s getting off the ship on the next planet we dock on. I’m getting off with him.”

“What-“

“He said he’d take me on as his apprentice.” Leo said as his eyes scanned the room to quickly find his clothes and he slipped off the bed, winching every now and then as he moved while Riddick watched him, “And Vaako said he’d give us directions on where to find my Earth. It might take a little longer but I can get home on my own. You don’t need to worry about me.”

Leo bent over to grab his pants off the floor only to yelp in pain when his arm was suddenly grabbed and he was yanked back over towards the bed were Riddick had slid to the edge.

“Riddick-“

“What aren’t you telling me?”

“Nothing you shouldn’t already know. Now let go.” Leo said pulling back as a way to yank himself free only for Riddick to grab his other arm and pull him close. The teen swallowed hard at Riddick’s intense stare but didn’t look away as the older man spoke.

“Talk.”

Leo’s jaw clenched and he opened his mouth only to close it again as he let out a sigh, “The council plans on giving me to one of the soldiers.”

Riddick tensed, “What?”

“Dame Vaako said that that’s my only use on the necromonger mother ship since I won’t convert. If I won’t convert and I stay here without a title then that’s the only way they’ll let me stay. If I marry one of the soldiers.” Leo took another deep breath and finally looked away, “That’s why Toombs plans on leaving too, apparently all guests of the lord Marshall have outstayed their welcome. Dame Vaako said we have to convert, marry or get out.”

“And you believe-”

“Vaako said the same thing. I thought she was just trying to scare me, but apparently there are rules to this sort of thing.”

Riddick just continued to stare at the teen and Leo shook his head, “I don’t even know if I care anymore, I mean you’re such an asshole and then I catch you with those-… _girls_ and you’re just sitting there doing nothing. And I knew it-I fucking new it!  I heard all those stories and read the files from the slam records and I still let you-“

“Do you regret it?”

“Regret what?”

“Everything.” Riddick asked tilting his head back a bit and Leo let out a scoff, “No I don’t and I think that’s the worst thing.”

Riddick loosened the grip he had on the teen’s arms and let them move up to Leo’s neck, pulling the teen closer to lean their heads together as he spoke, “No one’s going to touch you.”

“Riddick-“

“I’ll take care of it and if they make things difficult then I’ll get rid of them, I was planning on ditching them anyway remember?”

“There are thousands of them on the mother ship.”

“You say that like you think that’ll make a difference.” Riddick smirked and Leo rolled his eyes as he leaned forward to press a kiss on Riddick’s lips, “I thought I was supposed to be the cocky over confident one.”

“Only when you’re pissing me off.” Riddick paused, “I wasn’t going to fuck them.”

Leo just stared back at Riddick for a moment before he spoke, wrapping his arms around the convict’s neck and letting himself be dragged back on the bed as he spoke. “Good, cause if I ever catch you cheating, not even your army will be able to save you.”

Riddick just laughed as the teen pulled him down and their lips met in a soft kiss.

Yeah, he’s seen Leo mad.

And if he’s honest with himself he can admit that he liked seeing Leo that way, if for no other reason than the fact that, that anger was usually directed at him and the resulting angry/make-up sex was usually fantastic.

But there are other times, when Leo’s mad but not because of him. Those times were rare but Riddick usually enjoyed the humor that went along with those incidents.

Until now.

All he’d done was stay outside to call Toombs who was still miraculously on the ship after all that time. Turns out that there were certain perks that came along with being one of the Lord Marshall’s advisors and one of those perks was being able to keep a… pet without the need for said pet to be converted. Of course such things usually required the consent of the necromonger’s wife and Vaako managed to get Dame Vaako’s permission to keep Toombs if only so that she could avoid a divorce. And those rarely ever worked out well for the submissive partners married into necromonger unions.

Again, all Riddick had done was stay outside for a couple of minutes to call Toombs and make sure the necros hadn’t tried to convert him or started a mutiny against their precious lord Marshall yet.

Toombs kept him out there for longer than he’d anticipated, bitching about the head physician Marx and how he kept trying to get off the ship so he could study the planets in habitants a little more closely.

He turned back and walked into the Davenport home, only to pause when he walked past the necromonger guards standing outside as he opened the door to hear arguing.

Riddick stepped inside and looked over the living room. Leo was pacing, he’d taken off his arm gauntlet and jacket, arms folded across his chest and goggles up on top of his head as he glared at his siblings. Riddick walked over to stand beside Vaako, who stood tense beside the wall a few feet away. The soldier glanced at him briefly before he spoke.

“Master Leo wishes to leave with you on the mother ship.”

“They aren’t happy?” Riddick asked simply as he leaned back against the wall beside the man, crossing one ankle over the other with his arms folded across his chest.

“His mother is simply grateful for the fact that he’s alive, she’s relieved, his siblings don’t feel the-“

“How well do you even know this guy?”

“I’ve been living with him for over a year, so I’d say I know him well enough.” Leo said letting out a sigh as he lifted up his hand to rub his temples, “I don’t get what the problem is.”

“The problem is that you disappeared for more than a year and when you finally come back, you’re just leaving again. We missed you.” Adam said looking down at the floor beneath his feet as he leaned back against the couch, Leo let his arms drop as he stepped closer to the older teen. “I-I know that and I’m sorry, but I can’t _not_ go with him.”

“Why?” Chase asked with a glare as he gestured towards the man standing beside the wall, “What does he have that’ll make you pick him over us.”

“I’m not picking him over you.”

“Leo you had your eyes, _surgically shined_ for him.”

“I didn’t do that for him I did it for me.” Leo said clearly as he glared back at Chase, “I needed to prove something to myself and I did.”

“What did you want to prove?” Bree asked incredulously as she flopped down on the couch beside Adam and Leo sighed, “You have no idea what it’s like. I love you guys, you know I do, but it’s hard being your brother when I know that I’ll never really measure up to you.”

Chase paused, “Leo-“

“You’re all so incredible and when I met you I thought it was a shot for me to really make something of myself too. You we’re my role models, but you made it so hard to be around you since I knew that no matter how hard I tried or what I did I could never be as good as you. But now-“

“Now, you replaced us with him?” Adam asked bitterly and Leo shook his head, “No, it’s different with Riddick.”

“Different how?”

“He helped me find myself, showed me I didn’t have to be like you for my life to be incredible. I could just be me.” Leo took a deep breath, “I didn’t get my eyes shined for him, I did it because I wanted to prove to myself that I was strong enough to make it on my own. I wanted to prove that I could hold my own without relying on you guys to do it for me.”

Chase looked away, “You said that you were his.”

Leo felt himself flush, “Well it’s actually a lot more, reciprocal than just that.”

“Reciprocal?” Adam frowned.

“It means it goes both ways, they like each other.” Chase explained and Riddick scoffed from his spot and Leo looked back at him with a glare, “I thought you were checking on Toombs.”

“I did. He’s fine. Keep going.”

“Keep going?”

“Like I said before, it’s cute watching you fight over me.” The convict said with a smirk and Leo’s glare intensified when Bree mumbled out, “Asshole.”

Leo almost sighed all over again, “At least we can agree on one thing. Guys, I’m not asking you to like him, I’m asking you to just be civil.”

“What’s the point when you’re just going to leave?” Adam asked and Leo shook his head, “I can’t stay.”

“Why not?”

Leo looked over towards the convict and Riddick’s head gave a tilt as the teen spoke, “It’s hard to explain. Look, I have to go talk to my mom, can we just do this later please. I already know she’s going to lose it since I haven’t shown her my eyes yet.”

Leo walked around the couch and made his way towards the kitchen, briefly glancing back to Riddick and Vaako, “Please play nice.”

“Don’t I always?” Leo paused, taking a deep breath as the elevator doors opened and he stepped inside before they closed behind him.

Adam, Bree and Chase all looked over to the convict and glared hard until Chase spoke.

“What did you do to him?”

Riddick chuckled, “Nothing he didn’t want me to do.”

“Leo’s different now, he never used to be like this before.” Bree asked turning towards them and Riddick’s head tilted to the side as he drawled out, “He wasn’t like what before, stronger?”

Chase flushed red, “No he was-“

“I didn’t do anything to him he didn’t want me to do. In life people change, maybe you just need to get used to it, kid.”

“You-“

“You couldn’t hurt him right?” Adam asked interrupting just before Bree could go off and Riddick turned his gaze onto the taller teen, “I probably could, if I wanted to.”

“But you _won’t_ hurt him… right.” Adam asked again and Riddick arched a brow at the teen before he spoke, “No, I won’t.”

With that Adam just gave a nod before he got up and left the room, causing a bewildered Bree and Chase to stare after him before they got up off the couch and quickly followed.

“Adam, what was that?!”

Vaako just watched them go and Riddick let out a snort, “At least one likes me.”

The soldier just rolled his eyes.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> Please review


End file.
